Take a Shot
by Zhena HiK
Summary: La primera ocasión en que tomé una foto de su rostro, quedé sin duda enamorado... Eso me llevó hasta donde estoy ahora. Yaoi. Sasuke x Naruto. One Shot


**«Τακз а Šhōт»**

La primera ocasión en que tomé una foto de su rostro, quedé sin duda enamorado.

Verán, yo tengo una costumbre algo extravagante quizás, adoro la fotografía, siempre lo he hecho, y suelo tomar fotos de todo lo que veo a mi paso, al inicio podía haber un bote de basura rebosando y a eso le tomaba una foto, pero poco a poco, mi costumbre fue llevándome a capturar sólo el rostro de las personas.

Sobre todo de aquellas con algún rasgo que llame mi atención, lo que sea. Ya fuese físico o que reflejara algún sentimiento fuerte. Algunos rostros son más bellos que otros, aunque algunas personas por más hermosas que lo sean en apariencia, he descubierto que por dentro no lo son tanto.

Digamos que algo así me pasó contigo en un inicio. . .

Caminaba yo por el centro del parque más grande de la ciudad, ese día me había dicho a mí mismo que no tomaría fotos a las personas. Pero dicen por ahí que es de sabios cambiar de opinión.

Sucede que mientras saboreaba una paleta de caramelo pasaste frente a mí, era sin duda el rostro más hermoso que hubiera visto, y mira que estoy hablando de cientos que ya he tomado a lo largo de mi curiosa obsesión.

Me puse de pie y saqué de mi boca aquél dulce para poder hablarte y detenerte.

— ¡Hey tú! – grité y quise caminar a ti, pero no pude, en ese segundo volteaste a verme y quedé paralizado por completo, tu mirada era la más fría y al mismo tiempo opaca que hubiera visto, lo cual me impresionó totalmente, dejándome igual de helado.

Seguiste tu paso con manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y una mochila colgando en uno de tus costados. Ese día no te seguí.

Días después, estando en el mismo parque y a la misma hora, les aseguro que no fue casualidad que yo anduviera ahí, esperaba por ti, y pasaste una vez más, me armé de valor y te hablé.

— ¡Oye! – volví a llamar tu atención de esa manera ya que no conocía tu nombre.

Me miraste en silencio como ya lo habías hecho la ocasión anterior y esta vez si pude acercarme sólo un paso, sacaba mi cámara de la mochila cuando te vi correr.

— ¡Espera, no corras, espera! – llamé en voz alta sin lograr que te detuvieras.

Esa fue la segunda vez que te miré, y para ese momento no dejaba de pensar en tu rostro, tanto en los rasgos físicos tan bellos y perfectos, así como en tu extraña actitud y tu aparente tristeza. ¿Qué es lo que te sucedía?

Para la siguiente vez que te mirara, preparé el lente de mi cámara, el cual a distancia podría tomarte la mejor foto con la mejor calidad que se pudiera, no estaba dispuesto a estar otro día sin apreciar aquel rostro entre los demás de mi colección. Aunque éste sin duda sería exclusivo, diferente, en una palabra perfecto.

Y para mi mala suerte, una persona se atravesó en mi camino justo al momento de tomar la foto, saliendo borrosa y una mancha negra que representaba al intruso que pasó corriendo justo al momento menos indicado.

Bien, sólo me quedaba acercarme directamente y hacerte hablar como pudiera, se llegó el fin de semana y no pasaste por ahí, supuse que talvez asistías a alguna escuela de por ahí cerca, yo también iba a clases, en el último semestre de preparatoria, una que estaba algo lejos, pero me las ingeniaba para llegar a la misma hora todas las tardes a aquel parque sin la posibilidad de perderte.

Sábado y domingo capturé más y más rostros de familias enteras que fueron a pasar un buen rato en aquel verde sitio. Te esperé, incluso caminé en la dirección que tú siempre lo hacías, esperando verte, pero no fue posible, tendría que esperar hasta el lunes.

Esperé, lo hice lunes, martes y miércoles y no pasaste, no apareciste, me estaba volviendo loco, quería, ansiaba poder platicar contigo, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Y por fin el jueves lo logré, caminaba por fuera del parque, y en ese momento sentí como si el sol me cayera encima cuando te vi ahí dentro, sentado bajo un árbol. Estabas solo, tus piernas cruzadas en posición de loto y tus brazos parecían no tener fuerza, caídos al frente, al igual que tu rostro el cual era cubierto por tu cabello negro que caía como una cortina hacia delante.

No esperé más y con rapidez tomé varias fotos de aquella posición, después guardé la cámara y comencé a escalar el cerco que nos separaba, no había tiempo de ir hasta la entrada, la cual estaba lejos y te iba perder de vista, necesitaba saber tu nombre y escuchar tu voz, en realidad lo necesitaba más de lo que pensé.

Pronto me encontré corriendo hasta terminar con la distancia que nos separaba, llegué agitado y sin aliento hasta ti, que apenas y elevaste un poco la mirada.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? – no perdí tiempo, si me contestabas aquella pregunta cumpliría dos de mis deseos, ya que podría oírte hablar y conocería tu nombre.

Te vi dudando si contestar o no, entrecerraste tus ojos con un poco de coraje impreso en ellos y después separaste los labios aún sin contestar. Era casi increíble la manera en que no perdí de vista ninguno de tus gestos, hasta podría decir que los grabé en mi mente como una película que seguro después reproduciría una y otra vez para mi propia satisfacción.

— No te importa. – fue tu contestación, tu voz modulada pero gruesa, era hermosa, tanto como tu rostro.

— Lo he preguntado porque en verdad me interesa… - dije sonando desesperado.

Comenzaba a sentirme como un enfermo acosador, y sólo tú tenías la culpa de ello.

— Vamos sólo di tu nombre… -

— Averígualo si tanto interés tienes. – dijiste poniéndote de pie

— Si lo hago, ¿Hablarás conmigo? – moviste positivamente tu cabeza, dejándome segundos más tarde, en compañía de mi soledad.

Me dejé caer sobre el pasto y miré hacia arriba, la copa frondosa de aquel árbol que impedía el paso a los rayos del sol, saqué mi cámara y observé las fotos que te había tomado momentos antes, en las cuales, aún no lograba capturar la finura de tus facciones.

Giré el lente y me tomé una a mi mismo, quería ver mi rostro lleno de desesperación, y lo que llamó mi atención fue otra cosa. En aquella foto pude ver que un poco retirado de mi, estaba tirado un cuaderno, rogué a todas las deidades que conocía porque fuera tuyo, y creo que sólo hasta que te viera lo descubriría.

— ¿Será en realidad tuyo? No creo que lo haya olvidado si estaba casi en su pierna… ¿O me habrá puesto fácil la investigación?

Ese día de clase se me hizo eterno, incluso terminé pinteándome la última hora para poder llegar a tiempo y que no fueras a irte. Te esperé sentado en el mismo árbol donde estaba el cuaderno que deseaba sea tuyo.

Cuando a lo lejos te miré pasar…

— ¿¡Sasuke!? – grité algo inseguro si ese sería tu nombre.

Giraste el rostro y te detuviste en seco, entonces con una seña te pedí que vinieras a mi, dudé seriamente sobre si lo harías, pero a final de cuentas lo hiciste, parecías confundido.

— Adivino que te estás preguntando porqué supe tan rápido tu nombre… Sasuke Uchiha. – Al momento de decir tu apellido te noté más inquieto, así que saqué tu libreta de mi mochila y te la mostré.

Sólo sonreíste de lado.

— Dobe. – murmuraste, pero pude oírte con claridad.

— Sasuke-teme. – regresé. – Mi nombre es Naruto, no dobe.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? – indagaste mientras yo no perdía de vista tu rostro.

— Permíteme tomarle una foto a tu rostro… sólo, una foto.

— ¿Eso es todo? – tu pregunta me confundió y al mismo tiempo me hizo pensar.

¿En realidad era todo lo que quería?

Teniéndote ahí frente a mí, podría haberte pedido un beso, que fueras mi pareja y que me dejaras mostrarme ante ti. Aunque quizás el orden de aquellas peticiones debieran ser al revés por cuestiones de costumbres, pero no dije nada, me quedé callado por unos segundos.

— Déjame mirarte. – Saqué mi cámara y aún serio, dejaste que te tomara varias fotos del rostro, aunque poco a poco parecías más y más desconfiado.

— ¿Eres un loco o algo por el estilo? – preguntaste aún con las manos en los bolsillos.

Me paré junto a ti y me miraste de reojo, momento que aproveché para tomarte una foto de perfil mientras mirabas aparentemente a la cámara.

— Tengo una extraña costumbre de tomar fotos del rostro de las personas. Y el tuyo me ha fascinado. – solté sin tapujos, no dándome cuenta de lo que ello significaba. Sentí un rubor sobre mi rostro y tragué saliva casi como si ésta fuese sólida.

— Curiosa manera de confesarte, ¿Sabes? – dijiste riéndote un poco. Oportunidad que aproveché para tomarte otra foto.

— Así soy de espontáneo, lo siento. – admití. – En serio me gustas mucho. – confesé ya viéndome perdido ante ti y tu inquisidora mirada.

— Me da gusto saberlo, porque tú también me gustas, y mucho. – contestaste para mi sorpresa y gusto.

— Pero si tú…

— ¿Crees en serio que dejé mi libreta por error? ¿Creíste que pasaba todos los días por este parque sólo por casualidad a pesar de que vivo a la otra punta de la ciudad?

— Y yo que me comenzaba a sentir como un enfermo acosador contigo por seguirte tanto…

— Dobe. – puntualizaste.

— Teme. Hubiera sido más fácil decírmelo de frente.

— Y menos interesante también… - tienes razón, a pesar de todo me divertí siendo tu acosador por un par de días.

— ¿Me permites? – preguntaste acercándote hasta mi rostro.

No supe qué decir, sólo asentí denotando lo nervioso que estaba. Cerré los ojos en el momento que te vi tan cerca, y dejé que saborearas mis labios, mientras yo disfrutaba de los tuyos también.

Me aferré a tus hombros y sentí una de tus manos sobre mi espalda, la otra sobre mi nuca atrayéndome más a tu cuerpo, eras más alto que yo quizás por un par de centímetros insignificantes, que ahora no parecían nada, pues tus labios me alcanzaban con increíble facilidad, y perfecta sincronía.

Sin duda, a partir de ese momento comencé a creer en el amor a primera vista. . .

Pasó algo de tiempo, y descubrí que en efecto, vivías bastante lejos, quise saber cómo me conociste, o cuando fue que te fijaste en mí, ya que yo no recordaba haberte visto antes de comenzar a seguirte para tomar una foto de tu rostro.

Fue entonces cuando me contaste que te sucedió algo parecido a lo que me había pasado a mí.

Cierta ocasión, hubo un evento en el que estarían varias preparatorias, era una especie de conferencia sobre distintas carreras que se podían tomar, para que pudiéramos ir escogiendo lo que más disfrutáramos y nos informáramos sobre ello, por supuesto que me acerqué a una facultad de arte, y dijiste que tu primo te había arrastrado hasta ahí porque a él le fascina pintar, y yo en el área de fotografía permanecía emocionado con lo que me decía la encargada que podría tomar, mientras tú estabas atento a lo que yo hacía.

No me percaté de ti y fue por eso, porque de haberte mirado, seguramente ahí mismo te habría insistido o seguido hasta que me dejaras tomar una fotografía de tu rostro.

Miraste mi uniforme, y supiste entonces la escuela preparatoria a la que yo asistía, el lugar donde estaba, incluso comentaste que en cierta ocasión tuviste que seguirme en un coche, y que tu primo Sai era quien iba manejando, porque de haber sido tu, no lo hubieras permitido ya que ni siquiera aceptabas que yo te atraía, pero siendo él como tú me cuentas, hacía lo imposible porque tú estuvieras contento, aunque debo admitir que en cierta manera me perturba la idea de conocerle, porque sé que me lo presentarás.

Los días pasaron y te diste cuenta entonces de mi obsesión por tomar fotografías a medio mundo, aunque me confesaste también que no pretendías ser uno de mis objetivos en un inicio, sólo pasabas para verme, ya que según tú, mi mayor atractivo son mis ojos y la expresión de satisfacción cuando estoy tomando fotos. Eso me dio algo de vergüenza sólo de pensarlo.

Después para tu mala o buena fortuna me fijé en ti, y te vuelvo a repetir que tu rostro ha sido el más bello que hasta hoy he encontrado, cosa que no me crees, a pesar de haberte mostrado las cientos de fotografías que tengo de las diversas personas que me han dejado capturarles.

Siento que la fotografía no es sólo tomar una imagen bonita, si no saber capturar la esencia de aquello a que le estás retratando. O en el caso de las personas, poder imprimir dentro de aquella toma, el sentimiento más fuerte de quien está en la foto.

…Y de alguna manera, siento que tú y yo creamos una armonía dentro de una fotografía, ya que tu actitud hosca y mi sonrisa divertida, hacen un complemento que me agrada bastante.

Eres esa parte que faltaba junto a mí, en cualquier foto que me tomaba… Aquel espacio estaba diseñado para ser llenado con tu presencia. Ahora lo sé.

— ▪◊▪ —

— Qué cursi eres. – comentó un moreno mientras dejaba las hojas en la mesita de al lado. – Yo no te hubiera puesto tan fáciles las cosas…

— De hecho no lo hiciste… teme. – mencionó Naruto mientras se subía en Sasuke, quien estaba acostado en su respectivo lado de la cama. – Pero entre más difícil sea lo que quieres, es mejor cuando lo saboreas.

Naruto comenzó a besarle de forma arrebatada, aún sentado sobre el regazo del otro, quien le abrazaba por la espalda para acercarle hasta él.

Y a pesar que no había sido la manera real en que se habían conocido, a Naruto le gustaba escribir, y se le había ocurrido que esa hubiera sido otra bonita manera de conocerse, diferente a la que en realidad sucedió, pero igual de interesante.

— ¿Por qué no escribes algo más largo? – animó Sasuke al otro.

— No lo sé, lo intentaré la próxima ocasión. . . – dijo Naruto a su pareja. Sasuke. – y tal vez me atreva a contar lo que en realidad sucedió para que tu y yo estuviésemos juntos hoy.

**Owari~ **

—▪ _**Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K **_▪—

"…_El amor tiene dos momentos deliciosos: el primero y el último; lo malo es el tiempo que transcurre entre ellos…"  
«Noel Clarasó»_

— ▪◊▪ —

**Tercer Reto.  
**Tema: Escritor  
Serie: Naruto  
Pareja: Sasuke/Naruto.  
Fecha de entrega final: 22/Diciembre/2009. (Si, lo tengo desde antes de hecho)  
Fecha publicación: 20 de Abril del 2010.  
Hora: 22:30Hrs

Siguiente reto va por cuenta de **DraculaN666** y dado que tenía yo meses sin escribir, le recompensaré dejándola a ella que escoja los siguientes dos retos. Los cuales uno por cierto ya comencé… Así que, ve pensando en el siguiente.

*Nota: Trataré de pasar más por estos lares de ffnet aunque sea con escritos cortos como este ya que me despegué mucho tiempo, y ya recibí la queja de mi querida hermana quien dice que las parejas hetero están bombardeando la red, cosa que una yaoista de corazón como yo, no puede ni debe permitir. Espero se unan a la causa aquellas que aman el yaoi, tanto como escribir. Besos~

_«De antemano, gracias por leer y también por tu comentario»_


End file.
